


Canción de cuna para un Dios en reposo.

by Archange



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Misha and the Angel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archange/pseuds/Archange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música de las esferas, las voces de los hombres y los ángeles, el crepitar de las estrellas, el choque de los mundos. Todos los sonidos de la creación eran la canción de cuna para un Dios en reposo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción de cuna para un Dios en reposo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera aportación al mes de Misha, organizado por la linda Taolee.

Canción de cuna para un Dios en reposo.

Misha dejó el guión sobre la mesita, junto a la tibia taza de café y el periódico del día. Estaba cansado. Se levantó y miro a través el gran ventanal que lo separaba del jardín. La noche estaba fría, despejada. Casi cristalina. Era una de esas noches de otoño en que las estrellas relucen con una intensidad abrumadora. Abrió la puerta, sintiendo el aire frío colarse por la fina lana de su jersey de cuello alto. Buscaba ese escalofrío repentino que eriza la piel y aclara la mente. Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada, dejándose llevar por una reconfortante pereza y la asombrosa visión que lo atrapaba.

Bajo la inmensidad del firmamento nocturno el mundo parecía muy pequeño, casi como el juguete de un gigante infantil y caprichoso. Las luces del cielo parecían señales que no sabía descifrar.

Misha sabía que sólo en nuestra galaxia hay cien mil millones de estrellas, cien mil millones de soles alumbrando otros tantos millones de mundos. Y eso sin contar con la infinitud del universo. Infinito. Si lo pensaba un poco se mareaba, no podía abarcar tanta inmensidad. Por un momento se sintió solo, perdido en un planeta minúsculo que giraba sin razón aparente alrededor de una bola de fuego. Bajo la imponente belleza de los cielos, las grandes preocupaciones se volatilizaban y hasta el mayor de los triunfos perdía su valor.

“¿Y a mí me llaman estrella?” Pensó, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

Entonces pensó en Castiel, aunque en realidad nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Desde el día que encarnó por primera vez a ese ángel rebelde, su esencia tomó forma en su mente y ya formaba parte de él, de su vida cotidiana, de sus reflexiones, de sus sueños.

Dicen que cada uno de nosotros va dejando pequeñas huellas de su paso por el mundo, y que éstas forman un dibujo que, según las causas y los azares de la mecánica cuántica, ya estaba previsto desde el principio de los tiempos. La gran tragedia del ser humano es que hace ese camino a ciegas y nunca conocerá el diseño que sus pasos han formado. Nunca sabrán el sentido de su corta existencia.

A Misha le gustaba pensar que sólo Castiel, desde su lugar en lo alto, podría ver ese trazado ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Sería hermoso, torcido o un total sin sentido?

El ángel tendría la facultad de contemplar pasado presente y futuro como un solo instante. Castiel podría entender de qué iba todo esto. Tenía que reconocerlo, envidiaba esa capacidad de comprensión.

Misha era poeta, aunque muy poca gente lo sabía, y lo era porque necesitaba buscar en su interior las respuestas que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. Amaba dejarse llevar por las palabras y buscar entre ellas su propio camino, su propia voz. A veces, perdido en su inspiración, soñaba con Castiel. Y aventuraba que si podía pensar en él, sentir sus emociones, conocer su carácter… ¿no significaba eso que, de algún modo, su dulce ángel era “real”?

Quién sabe, era posible que los ángeles fueran los seres más hermosos y sabios de la creación. Incluso era posible que existieran.

 

 

.

 

 

En los jardines del Señor, un ángel de rostro resplandeciente dejaba caer sus alas con cansancio. Era Castiel, el más pequeño de los hijos de su Padre. Llegaba a casa después de una dura batalla en los Abismos Negros de la Desolación, y estaba agotado. Las cosas habían ido bien al ejército angélico, las órdenes habían sido cumplidas y ahora lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Todos los ángeles tenían su lugar de reposo, una amplia habitación blanca y confortable donde podían encontrar de nuevo sus fuerzas. Para ello bastaba el pensamiento adecuado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo detenido, respirando la luz que lo alimentaba. Para él no había tiempo ni espacio, en realidad no existían, por mucho que los hombres se empeñarán en cuadricularlo todo. No, para Castiel el tiempo era una esfera de bordes inalcanzables donde todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba por venir se desplegaba ante sus ojos en un orden perfecto.

 

A veces dudaba, no podía negarlo. Su padre hacía eones que había desaparecido y al contemplar a los humanos, su juego favorito, encontraba cosas que no entendía, cosas que no se ajustaban al parámetro de pulcritud y perfección que Dios había trazado.

Había siete millones trescientos veintidos mil cuarenta y un millones de personas caminando por la Tierra. Eran criaturas bellas y fascinantes, una de las mejores creaciones de su Padre, pero disfrutaban de libre albedrío y no hacían más que romper las reglas. Eso les llevaba en ocasiones a la más absoluta desesperación, sin embargo no parecía importarles. Seguían tomando decisiones, arriesgando, siguiendo a su corazón aunque la cabeza les gritara lo contrario. Nunca había entendido por qué el Señor les había otorgado el uso de la libertad ¿No se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos no sabían usarla? Era como poner un valioso regalo en manos de niño travieso ¿No hubiera sido mejor inculcar la sagrada obediencia en todas sus criaturas?

Si, a veces dudaba. Sin embargo una parte de él, una que normalmente prefería ignorar, los envidiaba.

Cuando sus obligaciones lo permitían, se descubría admirando las complejas ramificaciones que enlazaban a las criaturas humanas entre sí. Todas ellas estaban unidas por un hilo invisible que formaba un intrincado diseño de causa y efecto. Ellos no parecía muy conscientes de cómo hasta el más pequeño de sus actos podía cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, igual que una ficha de dominó derriba a muchas otras con un solo impulso. Castiel podía entender cuál era el plan de su Padre, y se maravillaba. Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver las conexiones que el amor provocaba entre personas. Uno de sus humanos favoritos se llamaba Misha. Había algo en él que le atraía, quizás la luz en la que estaba envuelto o la intensidad de sus preciosos ojos azules.

“¿Y a mí me llaman hermoso?” Pensó, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

Una red de hilos invisibles partía de su pecho y lo unían a Victoria, a Rebeca, a West… formando un diseño único que se ampliaba tendiendo lazos hacía Jared, y Jensenn, y tantos y tantos otros. Todos juntos formaban una sola trama viva, palpitante, cálida, de sentimientos y vivencias compartidas. Nada podía ser más bello a los ojos del ángel.

A veces pensaba que Misha existía porque él lo contemplaba, ya que, de algún modo, formaba parte de su mente. ¿Sería el pensamiento capaz de crear pura vida? Ésa una era una pregunta que Castiel no sabía responder.

 

 

.

 

La música de las esferas, las voces de los hombres y los ángeles, el crepitar de las estrellas, el choque de los mundos. Todos los sonidos de la creación eran la canción de cuna para un Dios en reposo.

Dormía, ajeno a los desastres y las maravillas del universo.

¿Y soñaba? Claro que sí.

Soñaba con la música de las esferas, las voces de los hombres y los ángeles, el crepitar de las estrellas, el choque de los mundos. También soñaba con Misha y Castiel, y soñaba que ambos se creían con el poder de crear. No se daban cuenta que todos estaban inmersos en el sueño de Dios, que esa era su auténtica realidad.

¿Qué pasaría si un día decidiese despertar?

 


End file.
